


Dreams Part 3

by Reneeyanceywriter



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Dreams lead to reality





	Dreams Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> SamCait NSFW Dreams

It is very hard to think when it is late at night and your body is on fire. Cait needs to answer Sam's question. She really does. He sits patiently beside her. He is sweet, kind, compassionate, bright, as she has discovered tonight, patient and passionate. The kind of guy that, in any other circumstance, she would jump right into a relationship with. But they work together. And will be for a long time, in very intimate ways. She sighs loudly.   
" I will go. I can see you are not ready to make this decision and I will not pressure you. You are more important than sex." Sam says and starts to get up.   
And just that fast, Cait makes her mind up.  
" No!" she calls out.  
He hadn't fully got up when she graps him. They both tumple over on to her bed. Cait lands on top of him.   
" Well Cait, a simple yes would have done. You need not attack me." he says with a laugh.   
" Hush. Kiss me Sam."  
His laughter changes to groans as his lips find hers. She groans with him as she places his hands on her breast where she had woke up wanting them.  
" Perfection. She is perfection." Sam thinks as he fills her nipples harden under his palms. He felt them even through the thick pajama top she had on. " What must they look like without it." he thinks.   
He is very eager to find out. He starts to unto the buttons down her front with shaking fingers. How long had it been since he had been this nervous about making love to a woman? Had he ever? He didn't think so.  
Cait pulled urgently on Sam's sweatshirt. She needed to feel his skin under her hands. She was vaguely aware that Sam was after the same thing. She moves her hands to help him and Sam moved his hands down to help her. They both laugh at each others eagerness.   
He pulls himself up to remove his shirt and almost unbalances her.  
She tightens her legs around his waist and saves herself.  
" Goodness Cait. You would think I have never done this before."  
" Has it been a while?" she asks as she finishs unbuttoning her shirt and slips it off.  
" It has been..." but he loses his train of thought at the sight of her breast." Cait you are exquisite."  
She looks down and frowns. " I have always thought them to small." she admits.   
" No, no you are perfect. Come here."   
She moves up an inch and feels him hard as a stone under her.  
" Oh!" she says.   
Sam lowers his head and begins to very gently kiss her breasts. " Ahhhh! That feels lovely Sam. So lovely."   
"Hmmmm." he responds his mouth to full to talk.   
She took one hand and held him in place. With the other she reach out to touch his bare chest, running hands over him. Exploring in a way she had wanted to since she first saw him shirtless.   
"Now Sam. Please take me now." she pleads. He lifts his head and says,   
" Almost Cait." He pulls at her pyjama bottom and she pulls them down and off. He lifts her up and buries his face between her legs.   
" Sam!" she cries out. " No Sam you don't have to."  
Sam ignores her focused on his task. It doesn't take long. She graps his hair and arches back screaming his name. He smiles against her before laying her beside him. He pulls off his sweatpants and straddles her.   
"Wait." she says her voice still breathless. " I want to see you."  
She sits up and reach for him. He moans at the touch of her hand.   
" You are huge Heughan." she comments.  
" You make me so. Cait, I need you. I need to be inside you now." "  
Yes, Sam please. Fill me. I want to feel all of you." " Happy to obliged." he says as he lays her down and and slips inside her  
. " Oh gawd." she calls out. She could feel him everywhere. She catches his rythmn and wraps her legs around him  
. " Sam please. Please."   
" What do you need Cait? What can I do?"   
"Kiss me." He does and she comes around him.   
"Cait. Gawd baby. I feel you everywhere too."  
" Come with me darling. Come with me."  
He does.  
" Oh yah. I made the right decision." Cait says a few monents later.   
" Aye lass." Sam says. " Sleep baby. We need up in three hours."  
"Stay Sam. Please stay."  
"You sure?" "  
Yes." " Okay babe." He readjusted them, kisses her head, and they both sleep the sleep of the fulfilled.


End file.
